lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
The Barbie Boutique (Episode)/Transcript
(Opening Theme) --Barbie, Raquelle, Teresa and Nikki were at the mall-- Raquelle: Adorbs! That would look sick with my....mmm everything! Barbie: I bet it would look even better with a ginormous zipper, ooh! I know! High-heeled boots, and a pair of sparkly dangling earings! Nikki: You should open up your own boutique, Barbie! Teresa: I'd totally buy whatever selling, even if I already own it. --Barbie and the others went walking towards an empty store without knowing it-- Barbie: Why not open my own store? It'll be pink, and perf and huh! --Barbie found the empty store-- Teresa: It's like it was waiting for us! Eeee! It's fate! Raquelle: As if anyone can open boutique! It's a crazy idea! Raquelle (on couch): It's a brilliant idea! Why didn't I think of it? Okay, there! I just did! I'll open my own boutique too! Ha! Raquelle: Well, I gotta go do...some stuff, e-elsewhere, bye! --Then Raquelle stormed away-- Raquelle: Think bold, think big, think...better than Barbie! Ryan: What's better than Barbie? Raquelle: Ryan, I want my store filled with stuff girls find irresistble! Get on it! Ryan: Filled with stuff girls find irresistble, got it! And what are you gonna do? Raquelle: I'll be formulating a business plan and conducting market research. Ryan: You're gonna go spy on Barbie. --Then Raquelle was wearing a pair of eyeglasses with a fake mustache and a hat and was carrying a spy camera-- Raquelle: I'm gonna go spy on Barbie. --At the store, Barbie was opening a small box, when she pulled out the thing in the inside, there was a rack of clothes and Teresa and Nikki were putting on clothes on the dummy and Nikki put her clothes on the dummy and Teresa disagrees and Nikki agrees and Ken was sticking the sticker of a door on the wall, then Teresa was putting her clothes on the dummy and she agrees and Nikki disagrees, and Barbie was near to a blank, white wall and she pressed a button then the wall was filled with clothing, then Nikki and Teresa were putting on Barbie's clothes on the dummy, this time they both agreed and then Ken was putting another sticker of a door on the wall and he opened it, when opened the door he saw a girl changing clothes and Ken hurridly closed the door and Barbie was putting flowers in a vase then everybody heard the bell on the door and it was Raquelle-- Raquelle: Business a little slow huh? Barbie: It is opening day! I can't expect a crowd of customers to rush in and- --And there was a crowd of customers who rushed in to Barbie's boutique Ken: What a crowd! Aaaah! --The crowd of customers took all the clothes of Ken except his underwear-- Barbie: Raquelle, try on anything you like! Raquelle: May as well see what not to wear! --Raquelle was wearing Barbie's products and was looking at the mirror-- Raquelle: Ooooh! I mean, eeeew! Raquelle (on couch): This is the hottest thing I've ever worn! Huh! I'm gonna send a quick pic to Ryan so he can steal the design for my store! --Raquelle took a pic of herself-- Raquelle: I just took this for a laugh! Huh! And sent it to everyone on my contact list! --Then everyone on Raquelle's contact list went to the store and put Raquelle on the folding table and it fold to the wall-- Barbie: Oh dear! Hang on! --Barbie pressed the button and Raquelle was free-- Raquelle: Hugh! Okay people! Listen up! You've seen the lamathon store, now come check out a cutting edge fashion palace! --Raquelle opened the door of her store-- Raquelle: Prrrrrrepeared to be dazzled! Huh?! --Then her store was filled with Ryan's products-- Raquelle: Why? What?! Ryan: You wanted your product to be irresistble. Check out this official me brand picnic camper! --Ryan toss the picnic camper to Raquelle and her clothes was spilled by the food-- Raquelle: You just ruined my designer shirt! Barbie: To the boutique! --Raquelle was wearing Barbie's clothes and was looking at the mirror sadly-- Barbie: See! Not only is fashion super fun, it helps a friend in need! Ryan: Cool sis! You almost look as good as Barbie! --Raquelle went to the folding table angrily and sat there and it folded to the wall-- Raquelle: Does it come in black? Transcript Guide